Keep Holding On
by emotionalpoemgirl
Summary: It's a songfic, starts when Jeb leaves then skips to when Ari dies second time . Sry, no FAX or any love at all. Just a feel better kind of thing. Hope you like it.


Song: "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne

Disclaimer: The music is hers… the character are James Patterson's… plot is mine.

Um… enjoy? Please read! And tell me if I suck! Thing I need to know! And if anyone could tell me how to make polls I'll send virtual cake. And Coco. And stuff. I might even dedicate the next chapter of my new fanfic which is big because I am going to post the first chapter within the week. Then some more chapters the same day most likely. I'm going to let you read now…

**Flying is a relief, thought a newly turned eleven-year-old Max, Something to be treasured. Too bad Fang has been acting strangely lately; he would have liked flying together today. Without noticing she started to hum as she flew to find him.**

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side; you know I'll take your hand._

**Fang was sitting on a small ledge over-looking the E-house and the canyon. "Why don't they understand? Jeb is gone! Angel and Gazzy are too young, Nudge too loud, Iggy too pryo-crazy to be any help! Max, Max just doesn't care! It's too lonely Jeb! You hear me, Lonely!" The 10 and ¾ year-old Fang began to cry. Max just followed the sound to the cliff face.**

"**What in the world are you doing up here?" Asked Max.**

**No "what's wrong" or "we were so worried" Fang had thought, Max is always straight to the point. Usually he liked that, but not today. He was too sad.**

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end _

_There's no place to go,_

_You know I won't give in_

_No, I won't give in_

**Fang began to cry while Max landed. She was not very good at comforting then. Still, his sobs quieted to wheezes after a while.**

_Keep holding on_

'_Cause you know we'll make it though, we'll make it though_

_Just stay strong_

'_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

**Silently mourning Jeb, they sat together. Soon, Max found her voice and began to sing. It was just a song but…**

_So far away_

_I wish you were here _

_Before it's too late_

_This could all disappear_

_Before the doors close and it comes to an end_

**Peace falls over them. Quietly to Fang Max continues: **

_With you by my side I will fight and defend_

_I'll fight and defend_

_Yeah, yeah!_

_Keep holding on_

'_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

'_Cause you know I'm here for you_

_I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say_

_Nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

'_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through…_

**Years later, a much more tired-looking Max is crying. Fang, in his silent way, walks up beside her and joins her sitting.**

"**I can't believe he's gone. Even after I killed him, Ari always came back. Now he's dead and buried. He can't come back." Max, after this little speech, begins to cry yet again.**

_Hear me when I say_

_When I say I believe,_

_Nothings gonna change, gonna change destiny_

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

**Max, interested by Fangs change of behavior, joins in. It's a song she knows well. She sang it to him years ago when Jeb left. A song that fit then, and a song that fit now.**

_La Da Da Da_

_La Da Da Da_

_La Da Da Da Da Da _

**Now fighting laughter, Max joined Fang's song. They enjoy being together.**

_Keep holding on _

'_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

'_Cause you know I'm here for you_

_Nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth _

_So keep holding on_

'_Cause you we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

**Together they away from the lonely cliff-side. The Flock is waiting. So are Mrs. Martinez and Ella as well. But the song echoes around the canyons and cliffs, holding that moment in time; following them into the future.**

_Keep holding on…_

_Keep holding on…_

_There's nothing you can say_

_Nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_Cause we'll make it through…_

First songfic so need reviews. I don't actually like songfics but….

R&R!!!


End file.
